


Knocking on your window

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: Studying for finals can get Virgil thinking too much but his best friend Roman has something to say about that!





	Knocking on your window

The night before his final in art history. Virgil sat at his desk at 11 pm, flashcards scattered all around of different French impressionists. He glared down at a picture of Giverny, knowing that it was associated with Monet. He’d been studying for hours. He’d already studied every day this week, and some of last week. He had an A in the class. There was no reason that he’d get a bad grade. He knew what he was doing.

But that scared him. What if he got to the test and realized that he didn’t know? What if he forgot everything that he’d been studying? What if they threw in art that he hadn’t studied? He needed to study more. He had to be sure that he’d get a good grade.

“Virge, what are you doing up still?” Virgil turned his head sharply, finding his brother standing in the doorway of his room, looking exhausted. “I’m studying, Pat. I have a-” Patton cut him off with a tired chuckle. “Final tomorrow, I know. You know, getting sleep is also important. Helps you do better on tests.” Virgil turned back to his flashcards on the desk. “I can’t Patton. I’m too wound up about this.” Patton walked into his room, looking at the messy state of his desk. “Well, I’ll leave you to it, but please get some sleep.” Patton pushed his bangs back and kissed his forehead. “Don’t overwork yourself. You’ll do well tomorrow.” Virgil nodded, turning back to his studies.

 

It was an hour later when Virgil got a text from his friend Roman who lived a few streets away.

**Hello, little ball of anxiety. You wouldn’t happen to be awake, would you?**

Anxiety stared at the text for a minute before he even knew how to respond. What was Roman, the man who needed like 10 hours of beauty sleep, doing up so late.

_I’m always awake at this time. You know this._

Anxiety watched the little dots pop up, signalling that Roman was replying. He couldn’t understand what Roman might want. Sure, they’d been friends a few years. That didn't mean the man didn't still confuse him sometimes.

They met when Patton was a senior in high school. Patton had been helping out with a drama production that the local theatre was hosting for kids of all ages. He’d drag Virgil with him after school to see other kids his age, in hope that he'd make more friends. It didn't really work. He'd just sit in the back of the auditorium, hunched in a seat by himself and do whatever homework he had or draw little pictures in his notes as he studied. Until one day, a new boy showed up at the production.

"My name is Roman, what's yours?" That sentence had started it all. Virgil had jumped out of his seat, eyes wide as he stared at the boy sitting in front of him, turned around with his arms on the back of the seat. Virgil didn't say anything, instead just staring like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His hand was pressed over the sketch of a snowman he'd been working on and Roman looked down, seeing a good bit of it. "Wow, your art is amazing! You should be an artist when you get older!" And the rest was history.

Patton would find the two of them sitting together and talking softly, though Roman would sometimes laugh too loud or gasp. Patton found it cute. His brother didn't make many friends. He was glad he'd had someone like Roman.

Someone like Roman. Roman, who pushed him to take art classes because it wa wsomething Virgil enjoyed. The one who argued with the councillor with him because they tried to take away his art 3 class. The one who sat with him behind the bleechers in the gym while he had an anxiety attack.

Virgil was so lost in thought that when his phone made a noise, he jumped a bit.

**Of course, my apologies, oh woeful one. Shouldn't you be going to bed soon?**

Virgil snorted softly at the insult. It was something common between them. They never held any real bite to them though. It only took him a second to reply.

_I'll go to bed when I'm ready. Why is prince sing a lot not already asleep?_

**I just got back from the last day of production.**

That's right. Roman had stayed after the show to help the others break down the set and put everything away. He was always so nice like that. But that was too late for even Roman to be getting home. They must've gotten food after they finished.

_How'd it go?_

**Fine, but that doesn't matter. Your sleep schedule is as atrocious as your eye shadow, Dr. Gloom. It worries me.**

Virgil stared at his phone in shock. Worried him? How? This was how Virgil always was. Whether it was studying, scrolling Tumblr, or just thinking. (Anxious thoughts, of course.) Roman often commented on the times he went to bed, but he didn't know it worried him.

**You have that test tomorrow and you need your sleep.**

Of course Roman remembered things like this. It was sweet that he cared that much.

_I know, but I'm studying for the test. It's really stressing me out. I couldn't sleep if I wanted to._

He'd tried going to bed early for tests before. It just left him with more time to have those horribly anxious thoughts of his. When he was younger, Patton would stay with him until he fell asleep. Usually it was on the living room couch, so Patton could watch movies and then carry Virgil up to his room. But ever since he started college and working, he'd been too exhausted. Virgil completely understood but his sleep schedule hurt because of it.

**What if you had someone to sit with you?**

_Patton just got back from work. He's too busy._

**I meant me.**

That caught him off guard. Roman wanted to come over? It was too late. They had school in the morning. Roman needed his sleep.

_As much as I appreciate the thought, it's too late for that. My parents would flip._

Roman didn't text back. It was ten minutes and Roman still didn't text back. Virgil sighed and went back to studying, looking over old notes and work sheets. He crinkled one of the papers in his hands, tiredness sweeping over him but he knew from experience that he wouldn't be sleeping any time soon.

A tap on his window caught his attention. The wind? A bird? Virgil ignored it in favor of scanning his study guide again. But then it sounded again.

And again.

And again.

Finally fed up with the noise, Virgil turned to his window, only to see Roman sitting outside on the roof, waving at him. Virgil was so shocked that he didn't even move. He just started at Roman sitting outside, the wind whipping his hair out of his face. It was mid-December, what was he thinking?

Oh god, Roman was sitting outside in the cold.

Virgil hopped out of his chair and ran to the window, pushing it open, and letting Roman in. Roman awkardly clamboured in, a foot stuck on the window sill as he grabbed onto Virgil for help. It only took a minute to situate him.

"Well, that could've gone better." Roman whispered to Virgil, who could only stare in absolute befuddlement. "Roman, what the heck are you doing here?" He whisper shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "I came to help you sleep, of course. As a prince, I'm obligated to help those in need." Virgil sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Oh my god, you're actually here. Okay," Virgil looked around his room, seeing the mess of a desk. "You can help me study then if you're-" Virgil was cut off as he squeaked indignantly.

Roman had picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder! How rude, Virgil thought, as he hit Roman in the back. "Ouch, watch it, I'm helping you here." Roman warned, carrying Virgil over to his bed. He tossed the smaller male onto the bed before climbing on the bed himself, slipping his shoes off as he did.

Virgil was ready to get up and punch the false royal when Roman pushed his shoulders into the bed. "Sleep, Virge. I'll be here." Face dark red from being manhandled and being so close to the other, Virgil only turned on his side, huffing in anger. "I should be studying." He grumbled.

"You should be sleeping! It's more important. I've never seen you get below a 96 on any of your tests in this class before. You'll do just fine."

Virgil wasn't prepared for how nice Roman was, and was ready to argue when Roman flopped down next to him, one arm tossed over Virgil's chest with Roman's face in a pillow. "Roman, what the he-" He cut himself off, not wanting his parents or brother to come in the room. "I'm tired, too. So let's get to bed. We still have school tomorrow."

After a long day, Roman still walked (he ran, but Virgil didn't need to know that) all the way over there to help him sleep. His kindness was too much, sometimes.

Virgil's eyes were already slipping shut and soon he was asleep. Roman waited until he felt Virgil's breathing even out before finally falling asleep himself. Both had had an exhausting day.

 

When Patton woke up the next morning, he walked into Virgil's room, ready to wake him up when he saw the two tangled in bed. In seconds, Patton was wide awake and running for his phone. He snapped a picture and sent it to Virgil and Roman both, before leaning down to wake up Virgil.

Roman and Virgil both refused to talk about the bright red faces and awkward morning rush. Let alone, when his parents saw Roman and didn’t even say anything, but gave each other knowing looks.

None of that matter though, because Virgil knew that Roman wouldn’t make fun of him for it, but he also knew that he could always count on Roman to help him with anything he needed. It was a comforting thought as he slipped his hand into Roman’s on the ride to school.

**Author's Note:**

> We all need a friend like Roman! I hope you enjoyed! This is my most popular and was my favorite to write!


End file.
